


Front To Back

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Transvestite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Owen's favorite memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front To Back

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 121. 
> 
> [MMOM 2011 Day 1](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Originally posted to LJ, May 1, 2011. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [Tallian](http://users.livejournal.com/_tallian_/).
> 
> Prompt: radiation techs and high-heeled shoes. 
> 
> Awesome beta by [](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/)**beta_goddess**. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

The first time Owen touched another man’s cock, it belonged to a radiation tech named Terry.

With the self-absorbed exhaustion of a typical medical student, he honestly hadn’t realised that Terry was a bloke. Amazing what a baggy pair of scrubs could conceal.

The over-the-top drag on their first date gave him a clue and the black stiletto heels made him not care. He nearly got off just feeling the hardness in his hand while staring at those legs.

Terry remained sure-fire wank material right up to the night before Owen was shot.

Making him both a first and last.


End file.
